Life takes turns
by OCObsessionloves
Summary: R/M SS One thing Marissa Cooper hates, is Ryan Atwood. Not like he would care though. HE's too busy with his perfect one to notice that Marissa Exist. but what happens when Ryan needs a tutor, and theanks to the student work program, Marissa has to be it


Ryan waited patiently at his desk for the teacher to talk to him. He knew it couldn't be good. He knew whenever Mrs. Thomas held someone after class it was bad news, and he knew that he was doing so well in this class. "Mr. Atwood as you know Harbor is Well known for our High Academic standards.." Mrs. Thomas started "I am Aware" Ryan agreed "And are you are also aware that you have failed the past three test, Now Ryan, I know you can do better than this, but me and your mother both agreed that you need some extra help."

"okayy..." Ryan said wondering "So it agreed, you will be seeing a tutor. Every Tuesday and Thursday after school, You'll be meeting her in the library" She stated " is that Okay with you"

"yes Mam' " Ryan replied. _Like_ _I have an fucking choice_ he thought. That last thing He wanted was a tutor. he didn't need some poor little work study program know it all, trying to explain Calculus. When is going need to know it in life anyways. School was just a way to pass time until he turned 18 got his fathers inheritance, but If he didn't agree his mom would probably take his car, and any other privileges he has and if his grades got messed up, he couldn't play on the football team anymore.

Ryan Walked out the Door and Not surprisingly His best friend Seth was Waiting for him. Ryan and Seth have been best friend since sixth grade, when Ryan was the only one who stood up for Seth, who constantly Got bullied, Mainly By Luke Ward. Times have changed since then though. Seth doesn't need anybody to stand up for him, and Luke is part of their circle of friends. It was large Circle, but all them basically Worshiped Ryan and Seth. they Were the Dynamic Duo.

They got the hottest girls, Threw the best parties, and seemed to have the most perfect lives. They ran the school.

"Was that all about Man?" Seth asked Ryan as they were walking out to the car.

"Nothing, Just Mrs. Thomas talking about me seeing a tutor, U know the deal" Ryan responded coolly

then A petite Blonde girl walking towards them "RYAN, BABY! OH MY GAWD, I'm sooo sorry about getting mad yesterday it was pointless. How about I make it up to you?" She giggled.

"How do you plan to do that Holly?" Ryan smiled. He knew exactly how she would make it up to him. Holly give the best "apologies".

"Well my parents **are** going to Vegas this weekend" She giggled

Ryan held her hand and Whispered "Friday at six".Holly nodded and walked away to her car..

Ryan got into his Range rover and Seth got into the passenger seat.

"So what is Holly apologizing about this time. I heard she was mad about something, " Seth questioned

"Its nothing yesterday she got all mad about those two girls from long beach. I keep trying to explain to her, that were not serious, but you know holly.. She can't get the point, about anything.. not that I'm complaining, But you know how things go, She makes it seem like it her fault, and I get all the good." Ryan shrugged off.

" Man, I wish I could get a girl whipped like that, but about her parents being gone, Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Seth asked

"I already texted trey" Ryan shook his head.

Ryan Pulled out nearly hitting an old Blue Toyota. He waved his hand out and Kept going.

ASSHOLE! Marissa thought as the tire of her car Screeched to a stop. She thought about getting out the car and Giving the Two guys in the range rover that nearly plowed over her a piece of her mine. She knew that she would never actually go do it, she didn't have that much confidence, but it was a nice thought. She Sighed and Turned on the Radio. it only got AM radio, and it was static-filled but it was better than her being stuck in her long drive with silence and her own thoughts.

Marissa drove through Newport and looked longingly at the beautiful homes. The streets, She loved how everything seemed so much brighter in Newport. As she drove further she watched how everything changed, Like From OZ back to Kansas. The brightness and happiness that was in air Newport, turned to Dull and Heavy as she got to the streets of Chino. Even though the sun shined, it seemed that it was only there by force, Like not even the sun wanted to be in chino and see the depressing streets, But it had to be there, it had no other Choice.

Marissa parked her car in front of her house. She sat in her car for a second to look at the sheet of paper that had the latest person she had to tutor. Marissa hated tutoring, but it was the only way she'd be able to attend Harbor, and Harbor was her only chance in getting into an Ivy League On scholarship.

" Ryan Atwood" She groaned. She knew who He was. Everyone knew who He Was. He was soon to be multimillionaire Ryan. He was most popular boy in school Ryan. He was Football Team Captain Ryan. He was Ryan Atwood, they boy Marissa Despised the most in the school. not that Ryan would care, about little old Marissa hating him. She was a nobody, and Ryan didn't even know she existed.

_Fucking work studies _Marissa thought. _Now I have to deal with The prince of Newport twice a week._

Marissa Slammed Car And walked Frustrated towards her worn Down trailer. "Mom I'm Home". She yelled. She knew it was pointless. On the Slight chance her mom was home, She'd be passes out on some time of drug and alcohol mix. Marissa looked around the front rooms of her house. Empty. No need to bother checking the back. If her mom wasn't tin the living room, She wasn't here, and Kaitlin Didn't come home most day for another half hour. She was alone, One thing that she was used too, but one thing she hated. She Put her backpack on a folding chair near the card table the posed as a kitchen table and walked over the Refrigerator. It was empty. It's not like she expected anything to be in there. There never was. Unless she went out and bought something. But most of the money the Marissa made from her part time job went to paying rent that Her mom doesn't ever pay. Marissa walked Back over to the table and started to work on her Homework. She had a couple Hours Before she had to go waitress and this will Probably be the only time she'd be able to work on it.

The door Opens and Marissa 14 year old sister Walks in with a guy.

"Hey Rissa" Kaitlin waves pulling the guy with her to the back of the home to the room that they shared. Marissa wanted to say something to her younger sister. but she couldn't. She gave her a disappointed look. And started working on another Math problem


End file.
